A Wedding Diary
by Abby J and Amber L
Summary: Update - The end of the story has been posted! Jed and Abbey plan their wedding with some bumps along the way and a surprise at the end! Part of the Snapshots of the Past series. Sequel to "Getting To Know You."
1. Default Chapter

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary (sequel to Getting To Know You)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)

Story summary: As their wedding gets closer, Jed and Abbey are in for a few surprises!

May 19, 1967

The wedding of Josiah Bartlet and Abigail Barrington was only two months away and Abbey desperately tried to get everything completed. From picking out her dress to designing the cake to choosing floral arrangements and bridesmaids gowns to attending couple's counseling sessions with Jed, the frantic preparations had practically overwhelmed her. The wedding planner took care of many items, but it was up to Abbey to guide her towards the wedding of her dreams.

She and Jed had just graduated from college and though she was relieved to have more time to spend on creating the perfect fairytale event, she was also suffering from the powerful intrusion of dueling in-laws.

Traditionally, it was the bride's parents who would be burdened with the bill, but in this case, John and Diane Bartlet had insisted on financing at least a portion of the wedding. The generous offer was met with skepticism from Jed, who suspected manipulation was the driving force behind his father's motives and begged Abbey to refuse the gift. As a show of good faith towards her future father-in-law, Abbey dismissed Jed's objection and accepted the offer.

It wasn't long before Mary and Diane began bickering over the most basic of things, generally pulling Abbey into the middle of the fray where she'd have to think of a compromise to make both women happy and sacrifice her own wants in process.

For Jed's part, he wasn't faring much better acting as the go-between with his father and James Barrington. The two men spent most of the past five months arguing over the budget and eliminating what they felt were unimportant items from the planner's recommendations.

The strife took its toll on the newly engaged couple, Abbey was the one who really felt the heat. It was the night he found her sitting alone in her father's garden that Jed realized just how troubled she was.

"Abbey? They're asking for you, Hon," he told her.

Abbey remained sitting on a bench with her back to him. "I just need a minute."

Jed walked to the front of the bench and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I really don't want to go back in there. I can't stand listening to them fighting for another second."

"Sweetheart, this dinner was our idea. We told them it was a good way to lay everything out on the table and move ahead with the plans once and for all."

Abbey moved her body to face his, though he continued gazing out straight in front him. "But that's not what we're doing. We're not working anything out, Jed. All they do is argue and I just can't take it any more. I almost feel like it's too much trouble to get married."

Jed looked at her for the first time since he sat down. He saw her emotions etched on her face, the sadness lingering in her pretty green eyes, the disappointment peeking through the little frown lines that defined her beautiful lips. All he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and take the uncertainty away.

But her words frightened him and he found himself wondering if she was ready to back out. "What are you saying?"

"I love you and you know that. And I know that you love me. Do we really need a big ceremony? I mean, let's just run off and do it ourselves and get it over with."

Though her declaration of love put his mind at ease, her words bothered him. "Get it over with? Abbey, you told me you've been planning your wedding day since you were six years old. Now you want to just run into a chapel in some strip mall and exchange vows?"

Abbey ignored his gaze, choosing to look down at her neatly folded hands resting on her lap instead. Jed lowered his own head, hoping to get a glimpse of her eyes. It was the only way he could tell if she was crying silent tears that she didn't want him to see. Unable to get a good look, he cupped her chin and raised her head. She hadn't been crying, but that was only because she no longer had the energy. He saw the dark circles under her eyes. The bright smile that usually lit up her face was now completely gone.

The wedding she had always dreamt of had now become nothing more than a nuisance that she wanted to end. She was no longer in charge. All the plans were being made by the four adults who didn't take much of Jed and Abbey's thoughts into consideration. It didn't bother him. After all, he didn't know the first thing about wedding preparations, but having all her suggestions and plans overlooked was tearing Abbey apart.

Jed stood up and headed back inside.

"Jed?" Abbey called after him, but he continued.

"Stay here," he yelled back to her as he opened the sliding glass door and stormed inside.

"Could I have your attention?" he asked the foursome who was now arguing over the wedding colors.

"There's no need to be so formal, Jed," John replied.

"I have something to say and you're not going to want to hear it, but you're going to have to. The wedding ceremony is going to be held on July 22nd. That's the day Abbey's grandmother got married and it's the day Abbey originally wanted and I couldn't care less that some of the guests won't fly in on a Thursday. I guess they'll just have to miss it."

"Honey, you can't change the date of the ceremony this late," Mary reminded him.

"Oh yes I can and if I have to pay the caterer, the wedding planner, the florist, or anyone else extra, then I'll do it with the money I've been saving. As for the colors, there's no use in continuing your argument because they will be red and white, the flowers will be roses, just like Abbey wanted. 

"Red and white isn't what we decided on, Son. Our colors will look much better," Diane interrupted.

"Red and white is what Abbey wants and I think it's going to look gorgeous. Bridesmaids will be in red velvet, which I believe, is what she originally picked out and I couldn't care less that this is now a summer wedding. We'll use velour, or whatever that material is that Abbey assures me isn't as warm as velvet, but still has the same look and feel. The cake will be white with a chocolate filling. I'm going to let Abbey pick out the exact flavor. The music will play at the tempo she wants. The reception will be held in the hall she had already reserved months ago, and the band will be the one she chose before all of you got involved."

James approached Jed. "Then why are we even here?"

"To help us, not to run the whole show. Your daughter is sitting out there crushed because she hasn't been part of the decision-making process for months."

"No one meant to upset Abbey," John replied.

"We appreciate your help, but this is our wedding and we want to do it our way. If it becomes a problem financially, then I'll find a way to pay for it myself. I've saved quite a bit of money and I don't mind spending it on giving Abbey her dream wedding. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of her. It's what I promised her when I asked her to marry me."

"He's right," Mary conceded, turning to her husband. "It's their wedding, James. Not ours."

Diane nodded in agreement. "Jed, tell Abbey that whatever she wants, we'll make it happen."

"And her mother and I will take care of the cost," James added.

Jed turned back towards the sliding door and saw Abbey standing in the frame with a warm smile on her face. "I think there are going to be some changes," he told her, his own grin now matching hers.

"I heard. I heard every word." She had witnessed the way he stood up to everyone and took control - for her. Everything he said, everything he did, it was all for her. The Jed she had known this whole time seemed terrified to stand up to his parents, but his lover for her forced him to fight for what she wanted.

Abbey gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss so passionate that Jed's arms flailed out to the side.

Though his tenacity was admired by Abbey, it was always detested by John Bartlet. With one look in his father's direction, Jed realized before the night was over, he and his dad would probably exchange some heated words.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Jed stood up to his parents, as well as Abbey's, so Abbey could plan her dream wedding without interference.

Summary: Jed finally opens up.

Later that evening, Jed walked his parents out of the Barrington home. It had been a tense night and though the families finally agreed to work together, there was a bit of unfinished business between Jed and John. Never had he gotten away with speaking to his father the way he had. Never had he been given permission to take control.

Never had John Bartlet been a forgiving man.

Jed would have to explain his actions before all was said and done.

"When will you be home?" Diane asked Jed.

Jed opened the car door for his mother. "Soon. I just want to spend some time with Abbey, then I'll be on my way." Once Diane sat down, Jed closed the door and approached his father who was still standing on the porch. "Dad?"

"You were quite the star tonight. I'm sure Abbey's eternally grateful for the display in there."

And here it was. The confrontation Jed expected, yet feared. "It was important to Abbey."

"You may be able to get away with talking to her parents that way, but I'm still your father and I deserve your respect."

Nearly twenty-two years old and John was still belittling him. Jed took a deep breath and whispered, "You haven't earned it."

"What did you say?"

"Respect is earned, not deserved. You haven't earned mine."

Jed realized he went too far before he was even finished speaking the words, and when John picked up his hand to take a swing, he knew he was right. His instincts took over. He grabbed John's wrist before contact and in the few strained moments that followed, father and son stood perfectly still, their eyes burning into one another.

Abbey suddenly opened the front door, catching the end of the scene.

"Jed, is everything okay?"

"Fine," Jed answered, his gaze never leaving his father's.

John turned to take Abbey's hand. "Abbey, thank your parents again for me." He threw his son a warning glance as he walked past him towards his car. "Jed, come home soon."

Abbey watched suspiciously while John drove away. "What was that about?"

"What?" Jed asked.

"I obviously interrupted something."

He shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"Jed." Abbey followed him inside.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to bed. Jed, I want to talk about what happened out there."

"Nothing happened."

This was going to difficult, Abbey realized, but she had been wondering for long enough. It may not have been any of her business, but she felt she needed to know. "Was he about to hit you?"

Jed whirled around to face her. "What?"

"You were holding his arm. Was he about to hit you?"

His brows arched slightly, he dismissed her question with a stern, unyielding tone. "No."

It didn't sway Abbey. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"Because I want to know. I've seen him insult you. He's been cruel and I know there's more to it than just verbal arguing. When we were in Martha's Vineyard last year, I saw that mark on your face. I knew you were lying about how it got there. Your father did that to you, didn't he? That's why you assumed my Dad had hit me that night you found me crying."

Jed was losing his patience. He didn't like to discuss his father - not even with her. "Back off, Abbey."

She could see the agitation and the little voice inside her head told her to do as he said, but she ignored it. "Does he hit you often?"

She had hit a nerve still raw from the confrontation, a nerve that had been poked and prodded many times by many different people over the years. Jed took a deep breath, his chest puffing as he took a step back before answering.

"Yeah, he does," he snapped. "Are you satisfied?"

Abbey narrowed her eyes, not out of anger, but out of sympathy for the pain she could in his face. His blue orbs sparkled with unshed tears.

"Abbey?" Mary called from upstairs.

"Yeah, Mom," she answered as she held Jed's gaze. "Everything's okay. I'm sorry we woke you."

Jed shook his head and stormed out the door. Abbey clenched her eyes tightly as she let out a troubled sigh. Deep down, she suspected that her theory was correct, but having Jed confirm it surprised her. She hoped she had been wrong, for Jed's sake. But now that she knew she wasn't, she had another problem. Jed's wrath wouldn't be easy to deal with, especially combined with the emotional turmoil that raged through his head. 

She opened the door, hoping he hadn't taken off yet. With one step outside, she found him sitting on the stoop with his face buried in his hands. She sat down next to him, pulling him in to kiss his temple before she rested her chin on the arm that was lovingly draped over his shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to snap at you," he said softly, lifting his head.

"I shouldn't have pushed you."

His eyes met hers as he turned his head slightly and put his arm around her. "I just don't like talking about my father."

"I can see that."

"Yeah, he was about to hit me," he admitted. "And yes, he used to hit me a lot."

"And now?"

"He still does. But I've been away for most of the past four years."

Abbey fumbled with his hair and stroked his forehead with her fingers. "He gave you that bruise I saw in Martha's Vineyard?"

"Yeah. The first night you met him, when he put on that act and I called him on it...well, after I took you home, he waited up for me to confront me for embarrassing him in front of you."

Abbey was mortified. "Oh, Jed. That was because of me."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. I remember that night. You wanted me to see the real John Bartlet. That's why you said the things you did. And after you dropped me off, he beat the hell out of you?"

"He smacked me, that's all."

"What do you mean that's all?"

"I'm used to worse."

Abbey's heart was breaking in two. A cold chill ran up her spine as she imagined the private hell Jed must have been gone through all his life. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Jed pulled away when she buried her face in his chest. "I didn't tell you this to make you cry."

"I know. I'm just so sorry for everything you went through and I'm especially sorry that I didn't listen to you that first night. I'm sorry that for even a second, I actually wondered if it was your fault you and your father don't get along."

"You didn't know, Abbey."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jed released her from his hold and stood up. He walked a few steps in front of where she sat. "I guess I was embarrassed."

"Of what, Jed? The fact that you have an abusive father?" The expression on his face when he turned towards her made her immediately regret the question. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. You just caught me off-guard. He is abusive. You're allowed to say it. And yes, to answer your question. I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

"I'd think exactly what I thought from the first night I met you - that I'm incredibly lucky to have attracted the attention of such a strong, kind, generous, caring, handsome man." Abbey rose to her feet to join him. "I'm serious, Jed. I'm so thankful that you didn't grow up with the same kind of hatred in your heart that he has in his."

Jed smiled at her. "Can we stop talking about it now? I mean, maybe some other time, we can revisit the subject and delve into all the details, but right now, I just want to forget it."

Abbey rested her head against his chest and conceded. "Of course we can." She kissed him softly on the lips, letting her tongue find his for a brief moment, before pulling back. "I love you."

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Series: Snapshots of the Past 

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Jed opened up about his father's long-time abuse

Summary: Jed introduces Abbey to someone special

May 23, 1967

Jed and Abbey spent the evening greeting guests at the engagement party her parents had put together. Among the friends, relatives, and well-wishers they had known their entire lives, was someone Jed considered a little more special, someone he couldn't wait to introduce to Abbey.

Wanting a somewhat private moment, he pulled Abbey aside. For her part, Abbey was eagerly anticipating this meeting. Jed had been so excited for days that she could hardly wait to see, for herself, what all the fuss was about. "This is Leo McGarry," Jed told her as Abbey and Leo shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you, Leo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too. Jed said you were a beauty and he wasn't kidding."

Abbey smiled. "You're too kind"

"He's honest," Jed replied, giving Abbey a kiss on the cheek. "I would have asked Leo to be in the wedding party, but he wasn't even sure he'd make it back for the ceremony. He just returned from Vietnam not too long ago."

Abbey's face suddenly turned pale at the mere mention of the war. She remembered all the violent images she had seen on television, all the flag-draped coffins and the bloody bodies they had allowed the public to witness. "Jed mentioned you were called up. I'm glad to see you're back, safe and sound."

Well, he was safe anyway. Leo simply nodded. "Me too."

"And now that he is, I have a favor to ask," Jed began. "I'd be honored if you'd stand up with me as my Best Man." Leo stared at him in silence, visibly touched by the question. "What do you say?"

"Of course I'll be your Best Man."

Abbey watched quietly as the two men shared a quick hug. She had heard countless stories about Jed and Leo, about the friendship that had endured through the years. She was grateful that Jed shared such a close bond with someone she knew was so special. Her eyes were glossy with tears of happiness, thinking about how much it meant to Jed to have his best friend by his side on his wedding day.

A soft, feminine sound finally broke the moment "Hello."

"Jenny," Jed called out as he leaned forward to give the woman a kiss. "I'd like you to meet Abbey."

"Hi," Jenny greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Jenny's my fiancée," Leo said, his eyes glued to the lovely woman. "We haven't set a date for our wedding yet."

"Well, congratulations," Abbey replied.

"Thank you and congratulations to you too. Jed and I have been friends for years. He's the one who introduced me and Leo."

"Really"

"Yeah, he's quite the little matchmaker," Leo answered. "I've never enjoyed a blind date so much in my life."

Abbey smiled at the couple. "That's very sweet."

"Well, if you guys will excuse us, I want to show Abbey off to some of our other pals."

"Absolutely," Leo replied.

"It was nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll chat again later," Abbey finished as Jed whisked her away.

Jed opened a back door, cupped the small of her back, and led her outside. He watched her walk in front of him, her dark auburn hair bouncing off her shoulders and shining under the moonlight.

"I don't think you've ever told me how you and Leo met." It was more of a question than a statement.

"During the Kennedy Campaign. We volunteered through the Boston headquarters and canvassed together for a good six weeks"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You get to know a lot about someone when you spend that much time going door-to-door, talking politics with them."

"The Kennedy Campaign?"

"Yeah. I wanted to participate in the political process and just went in on a whim. I had no idea what I was getting myself into - 14-hour days, canvassing in the hot sun, phone banking, making signs...it was all worth it though."

She walked a little closer to him and looked into his eyes adoringly. "My guy, the political guru."

He chuckled. "Not exactly."

She ran her finger up his chest and tweaked his chin. "You'd make a wonderful politician, Jed."

Jed smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so," she replied with a kiss to his lips. "You've got such a big heart. You're smart, friendly, and charming. Besides, politics is in your blood"

"You're going to give me an even bigger ego, you know." Jed stared at her donning a more serious expression. "I need to ask you something"

"Okay."

"Why is Ron Ehrlich on the wedding guest list?"

Abbey took a few steps away. She knew it would eventually come up, but she dreaded this conversation. "We invited him."

"Why"

She closed her eyes and sighed before beginning. "Ron and I have a complicated relationship, Jed. He isn't just my ex-boyfriend. His family and my family have been friends for years. I couldn't leave him out."

"What made you think he'd even want to come, considering?"

"I don't think he will come, but I had to extend the invitation."

"He RSVPed"

"What?" Abbey looked at him in amazement.

"He's coming"

She was genuinely surprised. "Oh. I really didn't think he would," she said as she looked down at the ground, then lifted her head out of concern for him. "Jed, please don't be upset about this."

"Should I be?" he questioned. "No, you shouldn't. But I know you and I'm wondering if you are."

Jed stuffed his hands in his pocket and turned away from her slightly. "It makes me feel uncomfortable, Abbey."

"Ron and I dated for only a few months.."

"Nine"

"What?" "Nine months."

It seemed like a much shorter time to her, but she didn't bother with the calculation. "It isn't like I was ever in love with him."

"I know," he conceded. "I know I'm being silly."

Abbey stood directly behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're the one I'm marrying."

He twisted his frame to put his arms around her waist and pull her around him, trapping her in front of him. "I know that too. I just can't help it."

She planted a tender kiss on his lips and held him tighter. She knew all about Jed's insecurities, especially when it came to Ron. But she accepted that about him. The way he had found out about Ron had really done a number on their relationship, so it was only natural that Jed was feeling apprehensive about seeing him again. But it was going to happen, despite his hesitation. It was just something they would have to work through...together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Kara for the love scene! 

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Jed introduced Abbey to his best friend, Leo

Summary: Abbey shocks Jed with her news

June 14, 1967

Jed sat on the couch with Abbey laying back across him, her hair sprawled out over his legs. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks absent-mindedly.

"It's almost two," he leaned down and whispered to her.

Her eyes fluttered as she sighed. "I know. I don't want to go."

"Abbey, it's your last fitting. You have to go." He brushed her hair off her face with repeated gentle strokes. "I don't want to give you any excuse to back out of this thing."

"As if I ever would," she replied with a smile. "I just want to stay here with you all afternoon."

"Sweetie, your sister, Joni, and Millie are all meeting you there. If you don't show up, they're going to come over here and kick my ass." Chuckling at the image, Abbey sat up and twisted her upper body to face him.

"So you're just worried that a bunch of girls could take you?"

"Damn right." He turned her body away from him so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her back against his chest. "Tell you what, come to my house when you get back. I'll take you out tonight."

"Yeah?"

Jed kissed the back of her head. "Of course, that doesn't mean I don't wish I was going with you."

She reached down for her purse to pull her brush out and untangle all the knots he managed to create in her hair."You know the rules. You can't see the dress until the wedding."

"I hate rules," he replied as he stood up to look for her keys.

"Only when they're not to your benefit," she laughed.

Jed pushed aside a pile of paper on the table. His eyes froze on what he found underneath. "Abbey, what are these?"

She looked up to see him holding up several letters from the London School of Economics. "Oh, that's nothing," she said as she grabbed them out of his hand.

"What do you mean it's nothing? These letters were addressed to me."

"Yes, and you didn't open them. I found them when we were at your place a few weeks ago. So I swiped them. I know I shouldn't have, but I was curious."

Jed rolled his eyes. He loved her dearly, but occasionally, her nosiness infuriated him. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"You never told them you weren't coming."

"I never got around to it," he said softly.

"That's because you couldn't imagine not going there. Jed, I know how much you were looking forward to going to that school."

"We've already talked about this. You mean much more to me than London. I should have replied to their letters. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"Because you couldn't bring yourself to. I know you couldn't." She lifted his head up to look him in the eyes. "That's why I think we should do it. We should go to London"

"Abbey, we're both going to Harvard in the fall. We've already been accepted."

"So we'll defer while we test out London. We can do that for two years before we have to apply again. You're going to Harvard to get your MBA, Jed. It's not the same as the program in London. I'm serious about this. I even sent away for a brochure on housing close to the LSE campus. I was going to tell you as soon as I found us a place to live."

"Whoa, wait a second. You already made the decision?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously, hoping he wasn't angry.

"But we agreed..."

"You were right when you proposed. At that time, I really hadn't thought much about our future. I had already gotten into Harvard Med and I was just so excited that I didn't stop to think about things realistically. But you did. And when you layed it all out for me, it made sense. You told me we would wait until after I finish med school, but now I realize that if we're ever going to do this, it has to be now. We're young, we don't have kids. Now's the time to do it. We can go to London for four or five years, however long it takes to get your doctorate and then we'll come back and I'll start med school"

Jed processed her words, but he still couldn't believe what she was willing to give up. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I've always wanted to see Europe. It'll be an adventure. I can work at a hospital so that I remain active in the health care field for when I reapply to Harvard. And if not, then I can get a job at LSE. I talked to one of the department heads already. I may be able to work in the administrative office or the library or something until you graduate. And as a grad student, you can get a TA position. We'll be fine."

"I can't let you…"

"You're not letting me. I'm doing this on my own. I want to do this. I want to go to London with you. I really do. Let's do this now."

"You really have thought this through."

"I have. Harvard can wait. If we don't do this now, we may never have the opportunity"

All of a sudden, everything had changed. He wasn't lying when he said he'd choose her over London, but the truth was, he wanted both. He had his heart set on LSE and though going to Harvard was nothing to sneeze at, an MBA from there wasn't what he was after.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Abbey answered with a kiss, whispering "yes," into his mouth.

"I promise, four years. I'll work my ass off, do whatever it takes. Give me four years and we'll come back to the States and you'll go to med school. I'll pay for it myself"

With one look, Abbey could see the love in his eyes and she instantly realized she had made the right decision. She would be sacrificing her own dream only temporarily and now that she saw how happy she had made Jed, it was enough to cast aside any lingering doubts she may have had. Jed stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes watering.

"I still can't believe that you'd do this for me." He reached out a hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"Why not? I love you, Jed."

"Nobody's ever loved me like this. Nobody's ever put my needs first."

It was moments like these, when he said things like that, that her heart broke for the little boy inside the man that she loved with all her heart. "Well, get used to it." Her voice caught in her throat. "Being in love and being married means making your partner's needs as important as your own. You were willing to give up your dreams because you were putting my needs first. But I think this is a way that we can both be happy. We'll both be able to go to the schools we'd planned on attending."

"How'd I end up with such a smart cookie?" Jed pulled her into his arms and before she could answer, he kissed her.

Abbey responded to the kiss, opening her mouth and meeting his tongue with her own. Even if they were now technically lovers, there had been little time to explore the new physical side to their relationship and every touch; every kiss was enough ignite the flames of passion Jed's hands slipped under Abbey's shirt caressing the warm skin of her back and sliding down her spine into the waistband of her pants to curve over her satin-covered rear. Abbey moaned against his lips, pressing her breasts into his chest and her belly into his erection.

"Abbey," Jed pulled back from her lips. "Your parents?"

"It's okay, we have plenty of time." Abbey reached out a hand to press over the now throbbing bulge in his jeans. She smiled a wicked, sinful smile as she traced her finger over him watching him squirm, hearing his breath catch in his throat. "Wanna mess around?"

"Do you think you have to ask?" Jed was a young man at the prime of his sexual peak and he wanted Abbey more than anything else in the world. The few tastes he'd had of her over the past few months had done nothing to appease his hunger. He kissed her again and this time, they fell back on the couch tearing at each other's clothing. Yet, once they were finally naked, Jed slowed the pace for just a moment.

Abbey lay back against the couch cushions completely nude as he ran reverent fingers over her chest, her breasts, her belly, and the soft curls nestled at the apex of her thighs. He knew that he would never get enough of this, never get enough of her. She was the gift that he'd been given whether deserved or not, and he would forever show her just what that gift meant to him.

Abbey smiled at the warmth of love in Jed's eyes as he touched her, watched him as those eyes became hooded with desire when he began stroking her gently between the thighs. She reached for him then, pulling his hard masculine body to hers, needing to show him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Her fingers curled around him, still marveling at the changes in a man's body and the ache that touching him created inside of her. Needing to ease that ache, Abbey spread her thighs positioning Jed between them.

"Hold on a sec." Jed leaned over the edge of the couch for a fallen foil packet. Within moments, he had himself sheathed.

"You're getting much better at that," Abbey smiled.

"Well, practice makes perfect. I'd like to become a pro." Jed re-positioned himself between her thighs.

"When we get married," Abbey's breath hitched as Jed started to penetrate her. "I think I'm going to go on the Pill."

"Mmmm, I'd love to be inside you with nothing on." Jed thrust his hips forward and groaned as her tight feminine walls squeezed him. "God, Abbey, you feel so good."

"You don't feel so bad yourself."

He paused for a moment to kiss her but then as her hips lifted to take him deeper, his body took control and, suddenly, he was thrusting into her again and again, his groans competing with her soft cries of pleasure. Abbey lifted her legs higher to take him deeper and faster.

"A...Ab..."

She heard the anguish in his voice and opened her eyes to watch him close his and grind his teeth to fight the orgasm that threatened to overtake him. He had no idea of just how close she was, but with the next thrust, she grabbed his rear holding him inside of her as her body tightened and clenched exploding in orgasm. Before she had finished shuddering, Jed cried out her name, his own orgasm exploding through him. Panting heavily he kissed her gently, sweetly.

Abbey reveled in the strength of his body, the crinkly hair of his chest and his thighs sensuously abrasive against her own soft skin. She kissed his shoulder tenderly; tasting the salt of his sweat then pulled back with a start as she felt liquid warmth seeping from where their bodies were joined.

"Jed, I think there's something wrong with the condom."

"Huh?" Jed was still reeling from his explosive orgasm.

"I said, I think there's a problem with the condom. I feel you."

Startled, Jed held the condom in place as he withdrew from her body then stared with dismay at the torn latex that covered his penis. There was not a drop of sperm left in the tip.

"Abbey." He looked at her with shocked eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know how..."

"It's okay." She reached out and took his hand. "It's not your fault. It will probably be okay. I mean just this once..." she trailed off knowing that they both knew all it took was one unprotected time to create a child.

"Maybe you could...um...you know...clean up."

"That doesn't work, Jed. It's already inside me. I can't wash it away." Tears shimmered on Abbey's eyelashes.

"Abbey, don't cry." Jed pulled her into his arms cradling her head against his chest.

"It'll be okay, I promise. No matter what, I'm going to take care of you. Maybe, just this once, it wasn't enough. Maybe nothing's going to come of it. The odds are in our favor."

Abbey nodded and snuggled in to him feeling suddenly warm and safe and protected. Love for this man, her man, radiated within her along with the fleeting thought that maybe carrying his child, if that was what God intended, would be the best thing that ever happened to her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Series: Snapshots of the Past 

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Abbey surprised Jed by agreeing to move to London. Their lovemaking ended in an unexpected way.

Summary: Abbey and her friends want to get a taste of Jed's bachelor party.

July 21, 1967

Abbey sat at her cherrywood vanity and lightly ran her sliver-plated brush through her auburn tresses. It was a nightly ritual, but on this particular night, it was supposed to be more of a distraction to relieve her of her negative thoughts. It didn't work.

Hearing a knock at the door, she ran down her stairs and opened it to find Millie and Joni standing outside.

"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi, we came over to keep you company," Joni said as Abbey invited them inside.

"Where are your parents?" Millie asked.

"They went out dancing."

Joni chuckled. "You're so lucky to have parents who actually like each other"

"Girls, you didn't have to come all the way over here just because tonight is Jed's bachelor party"

"That isn't why," Joni insisted. "We came over because it's Saturday night and we were bored."

"And a little bit because tonight is Jed's bachelor party."

Abbey grinned at her two best friends. "I'm fine, really. I haven't even thought about it."

"Abbey, how can you not? You know what goes on at bachelor parties. It's nothing like the quiet shower we had for you."

"Steve told me he got a really good rate on the stripper," Millie added.

"How would he know what a good rate is compared to a bad one?" Joni asked as Millie contemplated the thought.

Abbey tried to take her mind off it, but failed miserably. "What is the going rate for strippers these days?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Apparently, we can ask Steve," Joni giggled.

The three women ran back upstairs and plopped down on Abbey's bed just as they had done when they were in grade school. But conversations had changed over the years. Back then, the hottest topic between them was usually centered on lunchroom gossip or school achievements. Now, all they ever seemed to talk about was their boyfriends, their sex lives, and Abbey's upcoming wedding.

The wedding conversation struck a cord with Abbey. It was more difficult to lie to her friends as the night went on. Jed's party was all she could think about. She wondered what was going on at Steve's house and though she trusted Jed, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that before the night was over, he would be staring at a naked woman dancing in front of him.

Millie and Joni were engrossed in a conversation about Dave when they noticed Abbey staring out her window.

"Abbey?" Millie called out.

Abbey turned to them without missing a beat. "Did you say there would definitely be a stripper there?"

"I knew it!" Millie exclaimed. "You can pretend to be cool and calm all you want, Abbey, but I knew there was just a little bit of jealousy hidden behind that mask."

Abbey picked her pillow off her mattress and sat down, snuggling it to her chest. "I'm not jealous. I'm just curious. I mean, don't you wonder what a bachelor party is really like?"

"No. I know what they're like. I've been to one," Joni replied. Millie and Abbey stared at her waiting for her to continue. "My friend Susan was getting married and we snuck over to her fiancé's party."

Millie sat up. "You're kidding. Did he see you?"

"No. We just wanted to take a peak."

"And?"

"And what? It's a party. A bunch of drunken guys and a naked girl. In Susan's boyfriend's case, it was two naked girls. Twins." She turned to Abbey. "Hey, why didn't we throw you a bachelorette party?"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing," Abbey said. "Millie, how far a drive is it to Steve's house?"

"Abbey, you're not serious."

"What? We just show up and take a little peak."

"It's no big deal," Joni added.

"See? Come on, Mill. I really want to know what they're up to."

"If Jed sees you, he's going to be so pissed. He's going to think you don't trust him."

"Of course I trust him. I'm just curious. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Abbey convinced them and the three drove to Steve's apartment. The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. They peered their eyes through the cracks in the window shades to get a glimpse of what was going on.

There they were. Just as Joni had described - a bunch of drunken men showing off for one another. Abbey looked in the corner and that's where she found Jed. He was sitting in a chair, completely calm and subdued. He was holding a beer, but it was obvious to her that he wasn't drunk.

Suddenly, she began to feel guilty. She had come all the way down here for what exactly, she wondered. She knew Jed wouldn't be doing anything wrong and he wasn't. He was the model boyfriend. She nudged Joni and Millie and hinted that they should leave.

Just as they began to get back in the car, their eyes lit up with curiosity when a candyapple red corvette pulled up to the apartment. There she was - a beautiful statuesque brunette woman wearing a black patent leather raincoat over fishnet stockings and heels that Abbey swore had to be at least five inches. Her coat opened slightly when she stepped out of the car and the three young women caught a glimpse of the black lace teddy she sported underneath.

"The stripper," Millie declared.

Abbey stopped the woman. "Excuse me. I hate to be so forward, but are you going into that apartment?"

"Yes, I am," the woman answered.

"I'm sorry. My name is Abbey. I'm the fiancée of the man I think you're going to see. You're a...a..."

"A dancer," the woman finished. "My name is Crystal."

"Hi, Crystal. Can I just ask you something?"

"Sure, but make it quick. I'm already late."

Abbey was clearly nervous, but she knew she'd regret it if she let the woman walk into the apartment without trying to stop her.

"How much are they paying you?" The woman's eyes narrowed at Abbey's question. "I mean, whatever they're paying you, we can beat it."

"Sounds nice, but I think you're looking for my friend, Leslie. I'm really not into the whole woman thing."

"No, no, no," Joni began. "She didn't mean that." She looked at her friend. "You didn't, did you?"

Abbey shot her a look before turning back towards the woman. "Please. Just tell me how much they paid you."

"Fine. Fifty dollars."

Abbey began digging through her purse. "Okay. Hang on." She pulled out a wad of cash. "There's forty." She turned to her friends. "Ladies?"

Joni and Millie pulled out money from their purses and handed it to Abbey who counted it quickly before offering it to the stripper.

"What's this?"

"It's 88 dollars. It's all we have right now. Please do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't go in there."

Crystal was initially confused about the request. "What?"

"We'll give you the 88 dollars and our undying gratitude if you don't go in there."

Crystal smiled at her. "Men are snakes, aren't they?"

"It's just that it's the night before my wedding and if my future husband is going to see any woman half-naked, I'd prefer it be me," Abbey reasoned.

The stripper nodded in defeat. "Yeah, that's what every young bride wants." She looked at the desperate expression that was clearly visible on Abbey's face. "Give me the money and you've got a deal."

Abbey breathed a sigh of relief as the woman closed her coat and headed back towards her car, but Abbey wasn't finished yet. A devilish smile came across her face as she came up with a plan. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'll write you a check right now for another fifty dollars if you'd consider trading outfits with me?"

Millie became alarmed. "Abbey, what are you doing?"

"Giving the boys what they wanted. Sorta."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Abbey and her friends drove to Steve's house to sneak a peak of Jed's bachelor party. After running into the stripper Steve hired, the girls paid her to switch clothes with Abbey, then leave.

Summary: Jed turns the tables on Abbey.

Abbey and Crystal hopped into the back seat of Millie's car and exchanged clothes while Joni and Millie stood guard.

"I can't believe she's doing this," Joni kept repeating.

"It's your big mouth that got us into this," Millie reminded her.

"Susan and I never went this far."

"Relax. It isn't like we're trading underwear. This is going to be fun," Abbey called out.

"Abbey, I guarantee you when Jed sees you the last word on his mind is going to be 'fun.' He's going to be furious."

Abbey poked her head out the window, but ignored Millie's comment and continued changing. Once they were finished, the two women got out of the car.

"You'll return these to me tomorrow?" Crystal asked.

"Absolutely. Your address is in the pocket. I'll have someone drop them off."

Crystal slid back into her car and drove away.

"Now what?" Millie asked.

Abbey straightened her shoulders, getting ready for the night ahead. "We go inside. Crystal said Steve promised her the back door would be left open so she could slip into his bedroom and wait for her cue."

"And that cue would that be?"

"How the hell do I know? I'm just going to come out when I feel like it," Abbey replied.

As the three walked past one of the windows, Jed caught a glimpse of them. At first, he thought he was seeing things, but when he looked closely, he could definitely tell it was Abbey under that black raincoat. He wondered what she was up to when he saw her opening Steve's back door.

An evil grin dominated his face as he realized she was spying on them. "Hey," he whispered into Steve's ear. "Our girls are in the bedroom."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Abbey, Millie, and Joni. They're here. I saw them. They opened your back door and snuck inside."

"Jed, the stripper is in the bedroom. She's waiting for my cue."

Jed chuckled at the situation. "She won't be waiting when Abbey gets done with her."

"What should we do?"

"Follow my lead," Jed suggested. "Excuse me, everyone. I just want to thank Steve for throwing me this wonderful party and I want to thank the rest of you for showing up. Now, I think it's time to move on to the entertainment portion of the evening."

Steve nodded. "Yes, I definitely agree."

Jed continued as Abbey, Millie, and Joni leaned up against the bedroom door, listening. "Steve promised me a hell of a sexy stripper tonight and I can't wait."

After she drove all the way over to Steve's just to spy on him, Jed figured Abbey deserved a little taste of her own medicine. His statement was met with applause from the other men. The women rolled their eyes at one another as Dave picked up where Jed left off.

"Jed, you're getting a fabulous girl in Abbey."

Abbey smiled at Joni, thankful that her boyfriend was so respectful. But that smile turned to anger when she heard Jed's reply.

"Yes, I am. But tonight isn't about Abbey."

Steve continued, "Tonight, we're going to lock Jed in that room so he can have all the fun he wants with the little Latin babe I hired. And no one's going to breathe a word of it to Abbey."

"Oh my God," Millie whispered, disgusted by Steve's behavior.

Jed approached Steve. "Tone it down just a tad. I don't want her to leave me at the altar, I just want to mess with her a little," he said softly. "Don't get me wrong, I adore Abbey," he announced to the crowd.

Steve finished the statement with a laugh. "And you have the rest of your life to look forward to being interrogated by her about tonight."

Abbey stood in the bedroom seething. "Interrogated?"

"Shhh, Abbey, they'll hear you," Joni warned.

Steve continued. "There's no need to think about Abbey now, Jed. Let's just enjoy the moment with a girl who knows how to party."

"Don't get yourself in trouble," Leo whispered in Jed's ear.

Jed swallowed hard, wondering if Steve went a step too far, but pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. "I just want to have some fun. Abbey's not here. So Steve, without further adieu, bring out the girl and lets get this party started."

The men cheered as Abbey violently opened the door, bouncing it off the wall in the bedroom. "You son of a..." she screamed.

"Don't you dare!" Jed interrupted.

Everyone except Jed and Steve gasped with astonishment. Abbey rushed towards the front door. Jed grabbed a hold of her coat to try to stop her, but she slipped out of it in an attempt to get away, leaving all the men with their jaws hanging to the floor as she revealed the lace teddy underneath. She kept walking, slamming the door behind her.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets," Jed blurted out to his friends as he ran after her.

The guests remained completely silent, still watching the door Jed left open when he exited the apartment. Suddenly, they all turned their attention to the sound coming from the bedroom. In the doorway stood Joni and Millie, each leaning against opposite sides of the frame. Neither looked happy.

"So just to be clear. We're not getting a strip show tonight?" Dave asked the girls, hoping to break the tension.

Joni crossed her arms in front of her in a gesture that told him immediately she wasn't amused.

Outside, Abbey picked up her pace as Jed tried to keep up with her. "Interrogated? You stand up there and make a complete fool out of yourself - and me - and the biggest thing on your mind is whether or not I'll 'interrogate' you about it?" she asked.

"Hey, I didn't say that. Steve did."

"And what about all the crap you spewed?"

He had a slight grin on his face, which only infuriated her more. "Well, you kind of deserved it, Sweet Knees."

"Don't call me that," she sniped then stopped right in front of him. "I'll tell you what, Jed, you want to lock yourself in a room and have fun with your little Latin babe, go find her!" She grabbed the coat from his hands and pulled a slip of paper out of the pocket, throwing it back at him. "Here's her address!"

Her reaction wiped the smile off Jed's face. Abbey was seriously angry and he couldn't let her leave thinking what she was thinking. She opened Millie's car door and Jed closed it from behind her. Abbey walked away, trying to get away from him, but Jed ran in front of her to block her path. "Wait!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"Leave me alone, Jed!" She threw the coat back in his face and turned her back to him.

He grabbed the coat and tried to keep his own temper in check even though he was starting to lose his cool. "I knew you were there, Abbey! That's why we said what we did. We were teasing."

She spun back around to face him. "I'm not laughing!"

"No, you're not. You're standing here in front of me half-naked." He attempted to cover her up with the coat, but she shrugged it off. "Where the hell did you get that outfit?"

"How could you have known that we were there?"

"I saw you through the window. I saw you run in." He eyed her up and down and couldn't help but let his anger fade. "You really did look adorable by the way," he said as his smile returned. He put his arm around her, but she pulled away. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Things went too far. Steve was drunk and I only meant to tease you, not upset you."

"Well, you did upset me."

"Obviously. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me for what I said. The only girl I want to have fun with tonight is you. You have to know that by now."

She looked up at him, letting out a small sigh.

"What were you doing in the bedroom anyway?" he asked. "And what did you do with the stripper?"

"We sent her home. I thought it would be fun to trick you."

"And did you really expect me to be amused when you showed up dressed like that in front of all my friends?" he asked with a renewed hint of anger in his voice.

"Of course not. That's why I wore the coat. I just wanted to see the look on everyone's face when they thought they were getting a stripper and I came out instead. Then I was hoping to get you alone for the real show."

Feeling like she was calmed down enough to accept his embrace, Jed tried again to put his arm around her. This time, Abbey welcomed his touch. "And I foiled your plan."

"I guess I can understand you being tempted to play my own game."

He lifted her head to look her in the eye. "Why did you come down here in the first place? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I did. I just got carried away."

"I'm usually the one who does that," he chuckled.

Millie and Steve walked out of the apartment and approached the couple. "Abbey, I'm really sorry," Steve began as Abbey waved him off. "I swear, we were kidding. Jed told me to tone it down because he didn't want to piss you off, but I have a pretty big mouth."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ruined the party. We all lost our heads."

Steve eyed her half-naked body. "Looks like that's not all you lost," he said with a smile.

Jed gave Steve an evil glare and covered Abbey with the coat.

"Steve." Millie warned him.

"Hey, what happened to the stripper?" Steve asked. "I paid that girl fifty bucks."

"We paid her 90 to scram," Millie answered.

"You had no right to do that," Steve protested.

Before Millie and Abbey could reply, Joni stuck her head out the door, interrupting the conversation. "Are you guys coming back to the party?"

Millie and Steve walked back inside, but Jed held Abbey back.

"Do you get to keep this outfit?" Jed asked pulling the coat back open.

"Only for the night," she replied.

"Then let's not go back inside."

"Jed, after what happened last time, we agreed..."

"Screw the agreement, Abbey, pun intended. We don't have to go all the way if you're uncomfortable, but I need you tonight. I need to touch you, to feel you."

Abbey nodded, realizing she needed the same things. Jed began to take the coat back off and lifted her up in his arms as she returned his passionate kisses. She released her hold on him to turn behind her and open the door to his car, but he gently grabbed her hand.

"No, not in there," he said. "I'm not going to push you into the backseat of my car for a quickie, Abbey. It cheapens the whole thing."

"Then where?"

Jed ran to get in the driver's seat. "Let's go back to my house."

"No, you can't leave your own party."

He walked back over to her. She was right. After all the trouble Steve went to to plan it, he couldn't walk out. Abbey put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Hey, you two," Steve called out to them, forcing their lips to part. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"We'll be in in a few minutes," Jed shouted back, his eyes never leaving Abbey's.

Steve approached them so he could lower his voice. "You know, I'm sure the back door is still open. It leads directly to my bedroom. No one's in there and the door locks pretty easily. Just FYI," he whispered to Jed as he walked back inside.

Jed and Abbey looked at each other sharing the same mischievous grin. He put his arm around her waist and led her in through the door.

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Series: Snapshots of the Past 

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Abbey's stripper outfit turned Jed on

Summary: Jed and Abbey try to have a private celebration the night before the wedding. And Abbey's friends worry when she isn't feeling well on her wedding day.

Jed and Abbey snuck through Steve's back door, hoping no one from the party spotted them. He turned towards her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"You've been drinking," she muttered in between kisses.

"Just a little," he said while slipping his fingers under the straps of her provocative getup. "Oh, this outfit...you're so gorgeous."

The lace bodice was sheer enough to barely shield her soft skin from his touch. It hugged every curve of her figure, accentuating certain assets that always surpassed Jed's expectations.

"Better than the stripper?" she grinned.

"Oh, Abbey, you don't even know." His voice was soft and muffled as he slid the straps off her shoulders and began placing kisses in their place.

Abbey wrapped her hands around his head, burying her fingers in his hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Jed bent down to kiss her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and Abbey's eyes shot back open, a small cry of pain escaping her lips.

Jed stopped and looked up at her, confused by her reaction. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay," she replied, urging him to continue.

He walked her over to the bed and laid her down on her back. He crawled on top of her, kissing her lips once again. His mouth trailed down to the side of her neck, an area he was sure to always get a reaction. Abbey arched her back, ready for him to proceed. He rolled her over onto her side and began kissing her upper back as she squirmed closer to him to feel his hot breath on her neck. He pressed her body into the bed as his kisses became more forceful, and again, she gasped just as her breasts crushed against the mattress.

"Abbey?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm being too rough," he admitted, rolling her over on her back.

"No, Jed."

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"I'm just worried, because of last time."

"Yeah. Maybe this isn't such a great idea. You're too nervous to have a good time and I've been drinking. I don't want to hurt you."

"You've never hurt me."

"Tonight, for whatever reason, I am and I can't relax knowing that."

They both laid back, staring at the ceiling in silence. Abbey turned her head to look at Jed. She had felt his erection earlier and knew how difficult it was for him to stop. But he did, even though she had given him the opportunity to continue. This was the part she loved most about him -- his burning desire to put her ahead of everyone else, including himself. With every blink of her eye, she mentally memorized his features in that moment as her heart swelled with emotion.

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

"For as long as you want," he replied.

"It can't be too long. It's almost midnight."

"Do you turn into a pumpkin?" he asked mockingly.

She playfully slapped his arm. "You can't see me after midnight. You know that."

"Before I met you, I didn't know any of these silly little traditions."

"Don't mock the traditions, Jed. That's just begging the wedding Gods to ruin our special day."

"And should that happen, I'll be condemned to burn eternally in Hell."

"You'll be condemned to a lonely wedding night, that's for sure."

Abbey snuggled closer to him and he tightened his hold, adding a soft kiss to the top of her head.

July 22, 1967 7:30 a.m.

A frantic Millie and Joni ran past Mary and up the stairs to knock on Abbey's bedroom door.

"Come in," Abbey called out, her hair still soaking wet from her shower.

"Abbey!" Millie exclaimed. "Why aren't you ready? We have to be at the hair dresser's in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, and why did you wash your hair? She can do that for you, you know."

"I just felt like a shower," Abbey replied, pulling the towel over the strands of wet hair.

"Well, we need to go. You can't be late. Your hair has to look perfect."

"Ease up, Joni. You're making her nervous."

"She should be nervous. It's her wedding day and she needs to look her best."

"Which she will."

"Not if we don't get out of here and to the hairdresser's."

Losing her patience, Abbey stood up and addressed her friends. "Please knock it off, guys. My head is spinning."

"What's the matter?" Joni asked.

She put her hand on her forehead and walked back over to her dresser to pull out a pair of pants. "I think I'm coming down with something."

Millie approached her with her hand out in a gesture to check her temperature. "Is it serious? Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No!" Abbey's voice was adamant, causing Millie to immediately back off.

"Okay. It's up to you. I just don't want you sick today."

"It'll pass," Abbey assured her. "I'll be fine."

She knew that physically, she probably was fine, in the literal sense of the word, but part of her was terrified. What she refused to admit to anyone else, what she had finally admitted to herself that very morning was something she had suspected for a week - she was pregnant.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the mistake on the last chapter. I confused two chapters so Abbey's visitor in Chapter 9 instead of this one. 

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Abbey's friends were concerned about her illness, not realizing she was suffering from morning sickness

Summary: Abbey contemplates having a baby. Jed waits nervously at the church.

With her friends waiting outside her bedroom, Abbey began getting dressed. She pulled her blouse up halfway, then paused as she passed a mirror, turning sideways to see any physical changes in her body. If she looked really, really closely, there was perhaps a slight bulge in her tummy that only she could notice. But realistically, her only clue was her symptoms coupled with women's intuition, which only nurtured her suspicions.

Part of her prayed it wasn't true. The mere thought of raising a baby sent chills up her spine. In a few hours, she and Jed would be married. In four days, they would be leaving for a honeymoon in Italy and in two weeks, they'd be living in London. How could she have a baby now? Jed wasn't ready to be a father and she certainly wasn't ready to be a mother.

And if it did turn out that she was pregnant, she wondered what Jed would think. Would he be happy or angry? A baby would cause them to at least alter some of their plans and for someone with as many aspirations as Jed, it wasn't going to be easy. She knew he would never neglect his responsibility, but she did have doubts about his reaction, and more significantly, about what their future would hold.

Still, another part of her reveled in the thought of raising a child she and Jed had created together. Their love for one another so deeply engraved in their souls that they were actually responsible for bringing another human being into the world. How could she, Jed, or anyone else for that matter, think it was anything less than a gift from God?

After several minutes and still no Abbey, Millie slowly opened the door, poking her head through the crack. "Abbey?"

Abbey turned abruptly, slipping her blouse on and quickly buttoning it up. "I'm coming!"

"Joni's starting the car." Millie walked inside and took Abbey's hand, sitting her down on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Abbey, this is me. What's the matter? Are you having doubts?"

Abbey looked down. "No."

"Then what?"

Silence filled the room as Abbey thought about telling her. She wanted to talk it over with someone. She wanted someone to reassure her. But she wasn't ready. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"It's nothing. Joni's waiting. Let's go."

Millie wasn't convinced, but the friendship that had developed between the two over the past 10 years taught her one very important lesson about Abbey - she'd always open up in the end, but she wouldn't be bullied into sharing her feelings. Just as she had done in the past, Millie lowered her head and silently followed Abbey out of the room.

July 22, 1967 1:00 p.m.

Jed was dressed and ready to go, waiting eagerly in the church. When Leo walked in to the room, Jed practically knocked him down with his excitement.

"Is she here? Have you seen her?" he asked, approaching his friend.

"I haven't seen her," Leo replied. "But how are you? Do you need anything?"

"Just Abbey."

Leo patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Relax. We've still got an hour to go."

Jed paced back and forth. "If she's here and ready, I say we do this now."

"All the guests aren't here yet."

"Then we'll do it again later for them."

Leo smiled and, once again, put his hands on Jed's shoulders. "Calm down, Jed."

Jed took a few deep breaths and continued pacing around the room. "Have you met Rick?"

The question seemed to come out of the blue, but Leo humored him. "Yeah. He's a really nice guy."

"I don't know if Abbey thinks so. The two didn't have a very good first meeting."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"What if it's not? What if she hates him? What if he hates her? What if..."

"What if everyone likes each other and you and Abbey live happily ever after?"

Jed shook his head. "That'll never happen."

"Why are you so determined to see the glass as half-empty when it comes to this wedding? You've got a great girl who's crazy about you. It's your wedding day and everything's going to be perfect."

Jed looked down at his watch as if he could telepathically will the time to go by faster. He wished he hadn't gotten dressed so early. He wished there was something more for him to do. The waiting was the most excruciating part of the day.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with pacing and sitting and more pacing as Leo tried to calm him. "You're going to burn a hole in your shoes, you know."

"What if she's having second thoughts? What if she doesn't show up?"

"Jed, if you don't cool it with the doomsday scenarios, you're going to force me to do something I don't want to do." Leo turned Jed's body towards him and stared into his eyes to get through to him. "She loves you. She isn't going to abandon you."

Steve tapped lightly on the door before coming in. "Jed?"

"What's going on?"

"Hi, Leo. Look, Millie just called. There's a bit of a snag, but everything's okay."

Jed leapt to his feet. "Abbey? Where's Abbey?"

"She's on her way. They showed up late to the hair dresser's and it took them longer than expected, then they got held up in traffic, and Joni forgot to bring her bridesmaid dress, so they had to turn back around."

"When will they be here?"

"They'll be here in plenty of time for the ceremony. Relax."

"Good luck with that one," Leo snickered as Jed shot him an evil look.

"They were supposed to be here a while ago."

"They'll be here," Steve assured him.

Jed looked out the window while whispering a silent prayer. He wanted the day to be so flawless, and yet, he couldn't fight this feeling that something else was on the horizon. He didn't know if it was just cold feet, or anxiety, or something more. The one thing he did know was that he loved Abbey and he was determined to make this day a day filled with memories to last them a lifetime.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: Jed nervously waited for Abbey and the girls to arrive at the church

Summary: Abbey gets a special visitor before the ceremony

July 22 1:20 p.m.

Abbey, Joni, and Millie finally arrived at the church. Frantic, nervous, and carrying garment bags, Abbey ran towards the bride's room where she knew Kate was waiting.

"You scared me!" Kate shouted as she grabbed the bags from Abbey and tried to help her out of her blouse.

"Not just you, I'm sure," Joni replied.

"How's Jed?" Abbey asked.

Kate handed her sister a red satin robe to pull over her exposed body so she could work on her makeup. "I haven't talked to him, but Leo and Steve are in with him."

Millie left the room to let Steve know they had arrived. Abbey began running her fingers through her hair, fixing fly-away strands that had succumbed to the humidity of the warm summer air.

"You look so beautiful," Kate told her.

"That's what Millie and I have been telling her. She's not happy."

Abbey took a small comb from her purse and began picking at the loose curls at the bottom of her hair. "Don't you have to get dressed?" she asked Joni. "Besides, it's not that I'm unhappy. It's that I think straight would have been better."

"It is straight, for the most part," Joni corrected her. "You don't want it pin-straight today anyway. It would have frizzed."

"I just want everything to be perfect. I want to be perfect."

Kate took the comb from Abbey's hand and gently brushed the hair out of her face with her finger tips. "You already are."

Kate sat her down and began applying her makeup. Once she was finished, Abbey dropped her robe and slipped into her wedding dress. The dress fit a tad tighter than expected, but after Joni was dressed, she and Kate worked together to zip it up and straighten out any kinks in the fabric.

Meanwhile, Millie left Jed, Leo, and Steve and headed back towards the bride's room. In the hall on the way over, she saw a familiar sight - Ron Ehrlich was wandering around, hoping to get a glimpse of Abbey.

"Ron?" she called out.

"Millie, hi," Ron replied nervously.

"Are you looking for her?"

"I don't know if she wants to see me."

"Wait right here." Millie poked her head through the door to see if everyone was decent before opening it to go inside. "Ron's outside," she told Abbey.

"Ron? What does he want?"

"He wants to see you, if that's okay."

"Abbey, it's only twenty minutes until the ceremony," Kate warned.

Abbey reassuringly put her hand on her sister's arm. "It'll be fine." She turned back towards Millie. "I'd like to see him."

Millie grabbed the hanger that held her bridesmaid dress and convinced Kate and Joni to help her get ready in the bathroom across the hall. As the three women left, Millie kept the door open for Ron to go in. Ron winked at her, a silent thank you.

Millie still had her hand on the door knob when she spotted Steve sitting on a chair in the hall, his head buried in his hands. She knew he was still feeling the affects of his hangover from the night before. She tightened her grip on the knob and slammed the door hard, causing him to jerk from his position.

"Sorry," she said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I bet you are," he said sarcastically. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to change. Ron is in with Abbey and I wanted to give them some privacy."

"He's in there with Abbey? Alone?"

"Relax. They're just friends," she assured him as she walked towards the ladies room.

In the bride's room, Ron reacted for only a moment to Millie's door slam before he gasped as he caught a glimpse of Abbey. "Wow, you look stunning."

"Thank you."

Ron looked away for a moment, unsure where to begin. "So is Jed really the one?"

"That's why I'm marrying him." Realizing she didn't have much time for a deep discussion, she got to the point. "Ron, why did you come?"

"You invited me."

"Are you okay being here? I mean, seeing me with Jed?"

"Abbey, I just want to know you're happy. I don't ever want to see you the way I did at the Memorial Day party."

Feeling the sincerity written all over his face, Abbey didn't miss a beat before replying. "I am happy. Jed was angry. He wasn't himself that night. We both did some stupid things."

"And you know he'll never hurt you again?"

"I trust that he'll never intentionally hurt me, Ron. I love him with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without him. What's more, I know - I mean, I REALLY know - that he loves me."

With that, Ron placed his hands on her upper arms and leaned in to tenderly kiss her on the cheek. "That's all I needed to hear."

The kiss put Abbey at ease and suddenly, it seemed like old times again. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Hey, no matter what, we're friends above everything else."

"Are we? Still?"

"Of course we are. You and I weren't meant to be and I think we both knew that. But we had a rock-solid friendship at one time. I'd like to think we still do."

He and Abbey exchanged warm smiles. Knowing that Ron had no hard feelings brought Abbey a sense of peace. She often worried that despite their civility, she had severely damaged the platonic relationship she and Ron had shared for so many years, but the closure he gave her on this day was enough to convince her she was wrong.

Just as Ron left, Abbey returned to her full-length mirror for a final touch-up before the ceremony. This was it. She was ready.

July 22, 1967 2:00 p.m.

Jed was relieved to hear the sound of the music. But with that relief came a wave of nerves that crashed over him like never before. It was finally time for the ceremony and nothing could keep his anxiety at bay. He stood at the altar, gazing at the crowd of people who showed up to witness the union between himself and Abbey, the pledge they would take to solidify their undying devotion to one another.

He looked over at Abbey's mother. He could see the tears already forming in her eyes and knew it wouldn't be long before she would need the handkerchief she was gripping at her side. Then, he turned his head to gaze at his own parents.

His mother's expression mirrored Mary's. Diane's hand clasped her husband's and her eyes never left her son. John Bartlet was sitting unusually close to his wife. For a split second, Jed thought that perhaps something was wrong with his mother. But after examining the situation, he realized his concern was the result of the expression on John's face, an expression he had never seen before.

There, swimming among his sapphire orbs, was just a hint of moisture. Tears. Could it be, he wondered. Whether it was or not, he let himself believe it. Jed allowed himself think it. It was an expression of pride.

His attention was then captured by Steve as he escorted Millie down the aisle. Instantly, Jed knew that Abbey's instincts were right. The red gowns she picked for her bridesmaids looked just as beautiful as she said they would. Airy velvet may not have been a popular choice for a summer wedding, but Abbey knew she wouldn't get that same rich color with any other fabric. The one-shouldered, floor-length gown hugged every curve on Millie's body and exploded with red and silver Austrian crystals trimming the side slit.

If Millie looked this good, Jed wondered if he'd literally fall over when he saw Abbey.

"Is Ehrlich in his seat?" Steve whispered to Jed as he took his place next to him.

Jed quickly scanned the crowd. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything's running on time. He was in there talking to Abbey before the ceremony."

Jed didn't reply. He didn't want to blur the moment with uncertainty or negativity. He wanted to only think about one thing, one person - Abbey. He watched as Dave escorted Joni down the aisle, followed by Rick and Kate and his brother Jack and his girlfriend Kellie. Once all the couples had reached the altar, he exchanged a final look with Leo, who nodded at him reassuringly. Then he turned his focus to the back of the church, the doorway from which Abbey would be emerging.

The bridal music began to play and he took a deep breath, ready to see her for the first time that day. A few seconds passed and he remained still, never losing sight of the door. The guests all turned back, expecting to see the bride.

But no one did.

The music stopped for a moment, then began again. Still, no Abbey.

Jed's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. It was his worst nightmare coming true right here, in front of everyone. He kept his eyes on the door and leaned in to whisper in Leo's ear. "Where is she? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Leo replied.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: The music started, but the bride missed her cue

Summary: Jed's insecurities take over

The music stopped and the guests began to whisper. Kate looked over at her mother who shrugged in disbelief. She shook her head and shrugged back before turning to Jed.

"I'm sure she's fine," she told the nervous groom.

Jed immediately remembered the Steve's words from moments earlier. Without a second though, he stormed towards Ron's seat. "What the hell did you say to her?"

Ron stood up and met his gaze. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing! She's not here!"

Rick kept one hand on Jed's arm and tried to pull him back. "Jed, don't."

Kate ran out, heading directly towards Abbey's room to check on her sister. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her coming out of the bathroom. "What happened?"

"Everything's okay now. Abigail is sick," James told his younger daughter.

"Sick?"

"I've been nauseous all day. It's just nerves. It's nothing to worry about."

"Should I get a doctor?" Kate asked.

"No!" Abbey insisted. "I haven't eaten at all today and I just got a little light-headed."

"I tried to give her a few crackers and some water, but she didn't keep it down." James added. "Abbey, maybe we should get a doctor."

"Right now, I just want to get married. Daddy, please. I'm fine now. Really."

James nodded and stroked his daughter's hand, but just as Kate left to return to the chapel to inform everyone they were ready to continue, Jed's voice came bellowing down the hall.

"Abbey!"

Abbey frantically ran back into the bride's room. "He can't see me before the ceremony."

"Abbey, what's going on?" he shouted as he approached James and Kate.

"Jed, what are you doing?" Abbey asked from behind the closed door.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? What were you doing with Ron earlier?"

"How did you know..."

He tried to turn the knob, but Abbey had locked it. "That's not important. Open the door." James put a hand on Jed's shoulder to try to keep him calm, but was unsuccessful. "Abbey, you missed your cue. Did he say something to you?"

Abbey closed her eyes and hoped she had the patience to deal with his outburst. She had learned by now that if there was anyone who could provoke Jed's insecurities, it was Ron. "For crying out loud, stop being such a jackass!"

All of Jed's energy and rage seeped out of him with her sharp words.

"Abigail..." her father called out to her. "Look, Jed, the delay had nothing at all to do with Ron. Now Abbey is ready to walk down the aisle, so please go take your place."

Kate took Jed's hand and began to lead him back inside. Behind the door of the bride's room, Abbey felt a twinge of guilt. How could she blame him for being suspicious when she really had missed her cue? How could she blame him for feeling the way she did about Ron when she knew it was the result of her own mistake early in their relationship?

"Jed!" Abbey stopped him before he left. "I want to marry you and nothing anyone could say would ever make me change my mind. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered loud enough for her to hear before he took Kate's hand and continued walking towards the chapel.

Once he was gone, Abbey came out of the bride's room and took her father's arm as they waited for the music to start.

This time, Jed held his breath until he saw her framed in the doorway. He imagined that she would look gorgeous, but he wasn't prepared for the sight before him. She was more beautiful than he could have ever envisioned. Her glossy auburn hair cascaded down her face, gently scraping the top of her shoulders, with just a few strands from the sides gathered at the top of her head to ensure her pearl and crystal tiara was nestled securely in place.

Her gleaming white ballgown was the most exquisite wedding dress he had ever seen. His eyes followed the sweetheart neckline on the white velvet bodice which exposed just enough of her cleavage to give her a sexy, yet sophisticated look. The skirt was made entirely of silk with tiny flecks of velvet petals, trimmed in silver sparkle and miniature clear crystals.

As father and daughter took smooth, calculated steps towards Jed, Abbey couldn't tear her eyes from the handsome man waiting to greet her. He was always attractive, but today was different. His eyes were bluer, his hair was shinier, there was an incandescent glow radiating from him.

James kissed his daughter on the cheek and placed her hands gently into Jed's. Abbey fought back the tears, but she lost her battle when saw a single drop lingering just outside Jed's eye, stubbornly staying put instead of trailing down his face.

Jed hoped the priest would keep talking for as long as possible because he knew once he stopped, it would be time to recite the vows he and Abbey had written for one another. And right now, he couldn't form the syllables to express his thoughts.

"Jed?" Abbey called out. "It's time for the vows. Go ahead."

He nervously looked around the room, unable to admit he had forgotten his vows. He was so overwhelmed by emotion that he couldn't remember the words he had rehearsed a dozen times. He looked at Abbey and suddenly realized he didn't need scripted words. He spoke from his heart instead.

He leaned in to whisper something only she could hear. "I love you."

He had said that phrase countless times, but never did it have as much meaning and as much depth as it did in that very moment.

"My sweet Abigail. I'm making a commitment to you right now, in front of God and everyone we know and love. You're incredible, Abbey. You're the precious gift that until recently, I only dreamed about. I never imagined that another human being could ever touch my soul the way that you do with every smile, every sound, every single emotion. There just aren't enough words in the English language for me to adequately express how I feel about you. To even try would be a fruitless effort because I'd never succeed."

He stroked her hand and tightened his hold. "What I can do is take your hand and promise you, right here, right now, that I will be the best husband I can to you. My life's mission is to bring you all the joy that you've brought into my life. I promise to always be faithful and true to you as we begin and end this journey together. I'll be your confidante, your lover, and your best friend. I want to share your hopes and your dreams and I want to face every day with you by my side. I love you so much."

Abbey's eyes were rapidly clouding with tears. She repositioned her hand around his to get a firm hold on him before she started to speak.

"Jed, I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you at that New Year's Eve party almost two years ago - the tall, dark, handsome stranger that made me forget everything and everyone else. You awakened feelings in me that I never even knew existed. You opened my eyes to things that I had only read about, made me believe in things I never would have otherwise, and you did it with the charm and the grace I fell in love with. And all of that was on our very first date," she smiled at him warmly.

"Since then, it's been a whirlwind of laughs and tears - and even fights - that I'll never forget. It's brought us to where we are today. In front of all our friends and relatives, in front of God as our witness, I pledge my love to you, Josiah Bartlet. I'll be your faithful companion, your partner, and your best friend, in good times and in bad. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you, to laugh and to cry with you as we move ahead and face the future together. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I don't think I ever will. I love you, Jed."

Jed wiped a tear that trickled down Abbey's face. They both turned back towards the priest, ready to exchange rings.

"Repeat after me," he said to Jed.

Jed began to slip the ring on to Abbey's finger while he stared deep into her eyes.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love," the priest began.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love,"

"And with it, I give you my body, my soul, and my heart."

"And with it, I give you my body, my soul, and my heart," Jed repeated.

"I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer, or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live," the priest and Jed completed in unison.

The priest turned to Abbey. "Abigail, repeat after me."

Abbey continued to hold Jed's gaze as she placed the ring at the tip of his finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

The priest continued, "And with it, I give you my body, my soul, and my heart."

With a hitch in her voice and a renewed struggle to fight back the tears that threatened to make her lose her composure, she echoed the words. "And with it, I give you my body, my soul, and my heart."

"I promise to love, honor, and obey you, in sickness..."

An unexpected burst of energy forced Abbey to pull the ring off Jed's finger and jerk her head to the side to face the priest, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I don't think so." She turned back to Jed. "When did you slip that in?"

Jed grinned mischievously. "Just trying to keep you on your toes, Babe."

Abbey shook her head at him then took his hand and began again. "I promise to love, honor, and CHERISH you, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for as long as we both shall live," she concluded as she pushed the ring to the base of his finger.

Jed grabbed hold of the trim on her veil and lifted it up over the glittering tiara and the silver barrette he hadn't noticed until now. It was the one he had given her at the Fourth of July picnic a year earlier.

With the veil out of the way, he stared at her porcelain skin, lightly tracing over her right cheekbone with the tip of his index finger. He leaned his head to the side and began to kiss her.

"I haven't told you to that yet, Josiah," the priest jokingly scolded.

Jed straightened himself back up and he and Abbey exchanged a coy glance.

"By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Before he had finished the official announcement, Jed wrapped his arms around Abbey's waist and pulled her up for a passionate kiss, one so long that the snickers from the crowd forced them apart. The guests rose to their feet and applauded as the couple headed towards the door, hand-in-hand.

When they hit the hall, Abbey turned to her new husband.

"About Ron, I'm so..."

Jed refused to let anything ruin the perfect moment, so he didn't allow her to finish. He simply picked her up, kissed her again, and twirled her around. Abbey put a hand over her forehead as she felt a bolt of nausea.

"Jed, don't!"

Jed abruptly stopped spinning and put her down. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel light-headed."

"Here, sit down," he said, walking her over to a chair.

Abbey didn't make it to her seat. Her legs buckled and she collapsed in her spot as Jed rushed to grab her before she hit the ground.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: We realize In This Life wasn't out in the 60s, but we've always thought it was the perfect Jed/Abbey song, so we used it anyway!

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: After some minor mishaps, Jed and Abbey tied the knot

Summary: After the reception, Abbey tells Jed she's expecting

"Abbey!" Jed shouted as he dove to catch her.

The wedding attendants, as well as several guests who overheard the commotion, ran towards the couple, shocked when they saw Jed carrying Abbey to a chair so he could sit her down.

"Abbey, what happened?" Kate asked when her sister's eyes began to flutter.

"I just felt a little dizzy, that's all," Abbey answered, still disoriented.

"She hasn't been feeling well all day," Millie informed everyone.

"I know she hasn't," James added. "That's why she was late the first time the music started."

Jed lifted Abbey's head and put a hand to her forehead. "That's why you were late? Abbey, I had no idea."

"I'm fine, really. It's just a bug or something," she replied, staring at the concerned crowd in front of her. She then turned her to address Jed. "But just for future reference, don't ever spin me around like that again."

"Deal," he laughed. "But Abbey, if you're trying to test me on this sickness and health thing, you're taking it a little too far."

"I'm really okay." She patted his hand, which was gripping hers tightly.

"We're not going to take any chances. Let's go to the hospital."

"No, Jed. We have the reception. Everyone's here."

"They'll wait. I'm taking you to see a doctor," he insisted.

"I think that's an excellent idea," James agreed.

Abbey continued to protest. "Daddy, I'm fine."

James and Jed exchanged a glance. "Abigail, if you don't let Jed take you, then I'll have to carry you to the car and take you myself."

Though his voice was firm, Abbey still fought back. "The only reason I got dizzy is because Jed twirled me around. I'm fine, okay? This is my wedding day. I've been planning it all my life and right now, the only place I'm going is to the reception. Afterwards, I'll think about seeing a doctor, but not before."

"Abbey..." Jed started.

"Please don't fight me today," she pleaded.

Jed turned his glance to Mary, who nodded with approval. He took Abbey's hand to help her up then led her out of the church.

As the reception got underway, Abbey began feeling even worse than she had earlier. The smell of the food twisted her stomach in knots and though she didn't tell anyone, even the look of the cake was enough to force her to suppress a few gags.

But when Jed took her in his arms for their first dance as husband and wife, her focus shifted and a feeling of tranquility came over her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and blocked out every bit of noise, except the lyrics to their song - In This Life.

"In this life, I was loved by you," Jed sang along.

"I don't think I've mentioned how handsome you look today," she whispered to him. "You take my breath away."

"Nothing compares to you, Love. I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

Abbey lifted her head and cupped his cheeks to give him a kiss, breaking the liplock when the crowd began to applaud. Jed took her hand and escorted her to her father, who was waiting for his turn.

Watching James and Abbey sway to "My Little Girl" brought a smile to Jed's face. In one look, he could see the mutual admiration between father and daughter. He was thankful that Abbey had such a stable and loving upbringing, devoid of any violence or abuse. He hoped that someday, his and Abbey's children would adore him as much as Abbey did James.

But in the back of his mind, the feelings of inadequacy always haunted him. He believed was never a good enough son, so what made him think he could be a competent father? He feared his own children would hold as much resentment towards him as he did towards his own dad.

When the music stopped, Abbey lifted herself up and gave her father a loving kiss on the cheek. He hugged her tightly and wiped a teardrop from his eye before letting go.

"Take care of her," he whispered to Jed as he approached them and took Abbey's hand.

"You have my word," Jed responded.

"Can we go?" Abbey asked once she and Jed were alone.

"So soon?"

"I'm eager to start the wedding night."

Jed's eyes glimmered with excitement, but he remained calm. "Patience, Abigail. We still have to cut the cake."

She hid her disgust that plagued her with the thought of the cake and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh yeah."

When it was time, took a deep breath, hoping to get through the cake-cutting ceremony as quickly as possible. Jed practically had to drag her to the beautiful five-tiered dessert.

"Abbey, what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Do we have to do this? I really don't want any cake."

"You love cake. You haven't had any champagne either."

"I'm not feeling well, Jed."

He stopped to look at her. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry. I forgot." He put his arm around her. "Just cut one slice so the photographer can get a picture and make both our mothers happy, then we're out of here, I promise."

Abbey nodded, then she and Jed cut the obligatory slice of cake. Immediately afterwards, Jed kept his word and whisked her out of the party.

"Thank you," she told him. "I just want to be alone with you tonight."

"Well we do have a stop to make."

"Jed, I really can't. Let's just go to the hotel and relax for a while."

"You promised that if we went to the reception first, you'd see a doctor tonight."

"Yeah. I lied."

"Oh no you don't, Abbey. I'm not talking about taking you to the ER, for crying out loud. I talked to Millie and her father's on-call tonight. He's agreed to meet us at his office. It'll be quick and painless and, if nothing else, it will put my mind at ease."

"Jed, no. I don't need a doctor."

"Sweetheart, I know you're brilliant, but you don't have that MD yet. You don't know what's wrong."

Abbey realized it was time to come clean. She had to tell him. She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I do know what's wrong."

He looked at her with a hint of concern in his eyes. "What?"

"Not here. Let's go to the hotel."

Still confused when they arrived, Jed stepped in front of Abbey as she reached out to open the door to their hotel room.

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

Without a word of discussion, he positioned one arm behind her knees and kept one around her upper body so he could scoop her up into his arms. Abbey shrieked softly, pleasantly surprised by his actions.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder. He opened the door and carried her over the threshold, carefully putting her down on the bed. She leapt back up quickly and turned her back to him, asking for help getting undressed.

"I was kind of hoping we could undress together when we…you know…"

"Oh, Jed, that's a lovely thought, but I'm about to bust out of this dress. It's just too tight and it's not helping with…"

"Oh. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. If you could just unzip me. There's something else underneath you might like."

Jed unzipped her dress, lightly brushing his fingers over her soft flesh as it slipped down her silky skin, revealing a white satin slip that barely covered her assets. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently. Abbey jumped when she felt his warm breath as he placed delicate kisses on her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just think we should talk first."

"Okay."

He watched her with anticipation as she sat down on the bed and held out a hand to him. "Come here."

He paced in front of her. "We're in our hotel room. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Abbey stood to approach him with her head hanging forward, lifting it up after she took his hands in hers. "I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure. I still haven't been to a doctor..."

"Abbey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Series: Snapshots of the Past

Story: A Wedding Diary

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Previously: After they left the reception, Abbey told Jed she was pregnant

Summary: Jed is conflicted about his feelings

"I'm pregnant," Abbey said with hesitation in her voice. It was obvious she was nervous about his reaction.

Jed didn't respond verbally. He dropped her hands out of pure shock and crossed in front of her, rubbing his forehead intensely.

"Jed?" Abbey's voice was stronger this time. It had occurred to her he may not be thrilled about this, but she knew she would have been heartbroken if he turned away from her now. "I said I'm pregnant."

"I heard you."

"Please say it's a good thing."

"How long?"

"I think about five weeks. I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I'm pretty sure it was the night we had the little mishap with the condom."

He looked away. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you say something before the wedding?"

His response stung. She feared the implication. "I don't know. Are you saying you wouldn't have married…"

Hearing the apprehension in her voice, he spun around to face her. He didn't need her to continue. He knew what she was asking and it was enough to fill him with remorse. "Oh God, Abbey, no. That isn't what I'm saying at all. Oh, Sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I wanted to be positive. I'm sorry."

Jed broke the embrace and said strongly, "There's nothing to be sorry for. You just caught me off-guard."

"I thought you were angry."

"I could never be angry about a baby. I'm just surprised...confused and scared."

"I am too. I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I should have told you before the ceremony when you came to see me, but I lost my nerve."

"That's probably because I was being a jackass," he laughed.

Jed released his hold on her and Abbey lowered her head. "I'm having doubts, Jed. We're moving to London."

"I know."

"You'll be in school. I'll be working. Will we even have time for a baby?"

"We'll have to make time."

Untying his tie and untucking his shirt, Jed walked to the mirror. Abbey followed him with her eyes, paying close attention to his body language, hoping it would clue her in to what was going through his mind.

While Abbey's thoughts were on the logistics of the pregnancy itself and what it meant for their immediate future, Jed was thinking more about the long-term ramifications. What kind of father was he going to be? Watching Abbey and her father dance just hours earlier convinced him that he didn't know how to raise a child the way Abbey's parents raised her. His relationship with his own mother and father was strained at best.

He leaned against the wall, his shoulders slouched and his posture deflated.

"What are you thinking?" Abbey finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"Just pondering the future."

She lifted him up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, snuggling against his neck. "No matter how unsure I am, the one thing that keeps me so excited about this is that I know you're going to be a great daddy." She kissed his back and waited for him to respond, but he didn't. "Jed? You know that, don't you?" She let go and walked around to face him. "Jed?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "How do you know that? I don't know that."

She dismissed his reply. "Don't be silly."

"Why is it silly, Abbey? I love my father, but part me also hates him. What if our children hate me?"

"You're not your father."

He walked away from her again. "I could be. This kid gets a little out of hand, starts talking back to us, like kids always do, how do you know I'm going to keep my cool? How do you know I won't lose my temper?"

Abbey didn't hesitate in her response. She didn't have to. She knew Jed well enough to know the man she married was a far cry from the elder Bartlet. "I'm sure you will lose your temper from time to time. I'm sure we both will. But that doesn't mean you're going to turn into your father."

"I was five years old the first time I remember my dad smacking me. I had been playing outside with some friends and it was getting dark. I didn't answer when he called my name, so he came up to me in front of everyone and slapped my face so hard, it knocked me to the ground."

Jed had never talked to her about his father before, at least not without intentionally avoiding her stare. Abbey walked over to him slowly, reaching out and running her fingers across his cheek. "That's not going to happen with our child."

"You're quite the optimist."

"It isn't optimism. What you just described to me and what you've told me in the past isn't discipline. It's abuse. And no matter how you were raised, you're not an abusive man. You don't have it in you."

"How do you know?"

She grinned at him coyly. "I'm your wife. I know these things."

The words brought a smile to Jed's face. It was the first time Abbey had said it out loud. It felt good. It felt right. They were finally married and nothing cemented it more than the prospect of becoming parents.

"That's cute, but…"

"Jed, do you really think I would have married you if I thought, for a second, that you could be abusive? What if you got angry with me one day? What if we had a big fight and you hit me?"

"That would never, ever happen."

"Of course it wouldn't. If I ever thought it would, I wouldn't have walked down that aisle today. It isn't who you are, Jed. I'm as sure that you would never hurt our child as I am that you would never hurt me."

Jed put his hand on her back and walked her over to the bed. He sat down next to her, staring at her in awe for a minute before reaching for a pillow. He placed it behind her and gently pushed her down. "Lay back."

"Now?"

"Just lay down."

Abbey leaned back onto pillow as Jed slipped his fingers under the hem of her slip, lifting it up so he could rub his hand up and down the length of her belly. He then leaned forward, placing his ear against her stomach. She laughed softly as she used her hands to hold his head against her body.

"Do you hear anything?"

He sat back up and shook his head. "I'm sure we will soon."

"You think we can do this? Be parents, I mean."

"It's so strange hearing that word." His eyes met hers, giving him a distinct sense of peace. "Yeah, I think we can do it."

He lowered his body back down onto hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. He sat back up for a minute, but then repeated the kiss, this time harder, allowing his tongue to capture hers. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head to pull him in closer. As he continued, his hands made their way to her panties and hose. He began to pull them down over her hips. But as soon as his fingers grazed her naked thigh, he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panting slightly.

"Is this okay? For the baby, I mean?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I already did my research in anticipation of this night."

Jed laughed then returned to what he was doing. She raised her hips and helped him take off her underwear then ran her fingers across his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his body. His mouth explored her neck, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses that extended down towards her breasts. He gently tugged at the fabric covering the swells on her chest, running his tongue over the mounds when they were finally exposed.

Once she got his pants off, Abbey ran her fingers through his hair, her hips grinding underneath him. He discarded the rest of their clothes, never losing contact between his lips and her skin. It didn't take much for either one of them on this night. When he knew she was ready, he entered her slowly, carefully, still a little cautious because of her condition.

Abbey wrapped her ankles behind him and urged him to let go of his inhibitions. Jed pulled her hair back off her forehead and waited for a reassuring nod before he was able to relax inside of her and guide them both towards sexual ecstasy.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She repeated his words as arms held him tighter, closer.

Days later, they would board a plane, headed for a fresh start in another country, far away from their friends and family. They were preparing for a year full of challenges and possible obstacles, but none of that mattered tonight. Tonight was about comfort, reassurance, and familiarity -- the three things that made a young Jed and Abbey Jed and Abbey.

The End

TBC in The London Years 


End file.
